You Have Fallen
by TheDocRoach
Summary: Hiro has a little accident and, of course, it's up to our favorite marshmallowy robot, Baymax, to make things better-much to Hiro's dismay. WARNING: Contains movie spoilers! Read at your own risk!


**So, I saw _Big Hero 6_ twice. And I loved it so much each time! **I wanted to try my hands at a little one-shot for it, relying only on my poor memory skills, trying to recall what had happened in the movie, using the Disney Wiki page for the film as backup along with other lovely BH6 fanfics I have read! **I will say that I am a shipper of Hiro/GoGo and GoGo/Wasabi and cherish the bond between Hiro and Baymax as well as Hiro and Tadashi! **

**This fic does contain spoilers to the movie so I would advise reading at your own risk! Reviews are appreciated! :3**

**On another note, I am working on two _Monsters vs. Aliens_ fanfics, one of which is nearly done and will be uploaded soon!**

_**Big Hero**_** 6 (C) Man of Action, Disney, and Marvel**

**Any medical stuff relates to my Google searches :P**

* * *

><p>Out of all the times he could have fallen, it had to be <em>now<em>. All he wanted was a simple shower. Was that so difficult? Apparently Fate had to make things difficult for the14-year old prodigy, Hiro Hamada. Oh, he managed to get his shower, alright. But as soon as he had shut the water off, opened the sliding door and stepped out onto the floor, having forgotten to place a towel down, his left foot had slipped right out from underneath him. He went down, face-planting onto the cold linoleum.

"Ow!" he moaned, pushing himself up, his kneecaps feeling sore from where they had also made impact with the floor. Crimson drops suddenly splattered onto the white tiles.

"Oh, great!" Hiro quickly grabbed some toilet paper and tore off a few squares, rolling them up and sticking them into his nostrils to stem the blood flow. He used some more toilet paper to wipe up the blood from the floor, depositing them into the wastebasket once he was done.

"_First I slip and fall out of the shower then I get a nosebleed. What else can go wrong?"_ Hiro thought bitterly.

_Squicksquicksquicksquick_

"Oh no," Hiro winced upon hearing the shuffling of vinyl-against-hardwood coming down the hallway.

Sure enough, as soon as the sound stopped before the door, a voice spoke, sounding a little muffled because of the barrier:

"Hiro? Are you alright? I had heard a thud and a cry of distress."

"I'm fine, Baymax," the Japanese-American teenager replied, carefully standing up, grabbing a towel to wipe up the water that had dripped off of him and onto the floor. He really didn't want a repeat.

"On a scale of one to ten, how would you rate your pain?" Hiro could just see the pain chart that often accompanied that question.

"Zilch. I'm fine, Baymax!" the teenager repeated more irritably.

"I will scan you for injuries," his personal healthcare companion stated.

"Wait, what?! No!" Hiro exclaimed in protest, realizing he had forgotten to lock the door. "Don't come in! I'm not-"

But it was too late.

Hiro barely had enough time to wrap the towel around his still nude waist before the doorknob twisted and the door swung open, revealing the 6'2" marshmallow-like nursing bot that his older brother, Tadashi, had built to help people. However, it seemed like Tadashi had built him specifically to keep Hiro out of trouble.

Baymax squeezed himself through the doorway before looking Hiro up and down; his scanner working to analyze his friend. Hiro felt himself blush hard; he was sure he was as red as a tomato. Seriously, why did he have to fall now?

"Scan complete. Readings indicate that you have not sustained any severe injuries, but you will have some bruising on your kneecaps. Treatments include cold compresses, elevating the bruised areas, and taking the recommended doses of acetaminophen until the bruises go away. You also have epistaxis, or a nosebleed. Treatments include applying firm pressure by pinching the nose shut for the recommended 10 minutes while keeping your head inclined in order to prevent any excess blood from flowing down into your stomach and causing nausea and or vomiting."

"Yeah, yeah. Pinch nose shut, keep head forward. Got it, Baymax! Thanks, bye!" Hiro said quickly as he shoved his friend back out into the hallway. However, Baymax carried on, not reading into Hiro's want of being alone. Hiro inwardly groaned in exasperation.

"Readings also indicate that your glands have released the hormone, adrenalin, which have widened the capillaries in your face and brought them closer to the surface of your skin, causing your face to redden substantially," Baymax stated. He then held up a finger, which was his classic pose when he was about to say something else matter-of-factly. "Diagnosis: embarrassment!"

"Gee, ya think, Maxie?" Hiro silently cursed Tadashi for programming Baymax to be a little _too_ thorough with his scans. He was about to close the door when Baymax spoke up again.

"Would you like me to contact your friends, Hiro?"

Almost immediately, the contact images of GoGo, Honey Lemon, Wasabi, and Fred popped up on the vinyl-covered robot's illuminated stomach; a phone symbol showing that the robot had already begun to connect to them.

"Nononono!" Hiro cried in horror; his friends seeing him like this being the last thing he wanted right now. "Cancel call, Baymax!"

Baymax obeyed without hesitation, but tilted his head. "Why do you not wish to speak to your friends, Hiro? The last time you were hurt, I had contacted them to make you feel better."

"Yeah, but seriously, it's just a few bruises and a little nosebleed! I'm okay, Baymax! I don't need comfort from them everytime I get a papercut. Besides, I really don't want them to see me like this." The boy gestured to himself, indicating that the only thing covering him was the towel.

"Would that make you feel more embarrassed, Hiro?"

"Duh! Wow, I really need to make some more improvements on your chip."

Baymax didn't respond; he just remained standing there, blinking at Hiro. Hiro, feeling uncomfortably self-conscious, was about to shut the door on his buddy when, all of a sudden, he was being scooped up and held bridal style…while still in just a towel.

"Whaaaa! Whoa, whoa! Baymax?! _What _are you doing?" Hiro demanded to know, smooshed against the robot's soft chest by his large, poofy arms.

"You are my patient and I must take care of you," Baymax simply responded as he carried Hiro into the living room. He deposited the boy onto the sofa and headed off to fetch the first-aid kit. Hiro subconsciously adjusted his towel, feeling glad that the café below was closed and that Aunt Cass was currently out on an errand run. Otherwise this whole situation would be a lot more humiliating than it already was.

"At least let me get my clothes!" Hiro begged Baymax once the robot nurse returned with the kit. He was hoping his friend would allow him to leave, giving him the chance to hide in his room to regain his dignity.

"You may leave once I am done and you say that you are satisfied with your care," Baymax simply said as he set the kit down on the coffee table, opening it. He took out a bottle of _Tylenol_, pouring out the right amount of pills and offering them to Hiro. The boy rolled his eyes and took the pills, holding them in his hand.

"I will fetch you a glass of water." Baymax waddled off into the kitchen where he grabbed a glass and began filling it from the faucet.

"This is a little excessive for just a few minor bruises and a nosebleed, don't you think?" Hiro asked.

"Please keep your nose pinched and head tilted until the bleeding stops," was Baymax's only answer.

Hiro groaned and did as he was told. It was then when he realized that his stomach felt a little nauseas. He hadn't realized some blood had already trickled down his esophagus and into his stomach.

"Ooohh," he moaned, trying his best not to throw up.

Baymax returned with the water. "My scanner indicates signs of nausea. Do you need a wastebasket and some bismuth subsalicylate?"  
>"Ugh, maybe," Hiro groaned, hoping that he wouldn't need the trashcan. As Baymax went to retrieve the items, Hiro dropped the pills into his mouth and swallowed them with a small sip of water.<p>

A few minutes later, a trashcan was set down on the floor beside him. Hiro tilted his head to give his pudgy robot friend a lopsided smile. Baymax was currently measuring out the correct dose of _Pepto Bismol_, the thick pink liquid quickly filling the measuring cap. Hiro made a face; he never cared much for that stuff since it certainly did _NOT _taste like bubblegum!

"This should help ease the nausea you are experiencing, Hiro," Baymax said, giving the cap to his human friend.

"Heh, hope so buddy." Hiro quickly gulped down the medicine, grimacing as he returned his head back to the inclined position. Luckily he had his nose pinched shut so he couldn't really taste the medicine.

Baymax continued on treating Hiro's bruises, applying small cold compresses to his knees, wrapping gauze around them to keep them in place. Hiro watched him work with mild amusement. No matter how hurt he was, whether physically or emotionally, he could always count on his personal healthcare companion to be right there to make things better. He had to hand it to Tadashi for knowing what he was doing when he was drawing up the plans for Baymax. He certainly was one of a kind and the bestest of friend a boy like him could ever ask for.

Hiro was too lost in his musings to notice that the robot had long since finished his treatment and was talking to him.

"Hiro?" Baymax said a bit louder, startling the boy out of his thoughts. "Hiro, are you alright? You have been doing what GoGo would call 'zoning out on me'."

Hiro regained himself, slowly raising his head so that his upper body was in a vertical position again. Baymax didn't object so that must have meant that Hiro's nosebleed had stopped and that it was safe to do so

.

"I'm alright, Baymax. I was just thinking is all," Hiro told him as he carefully took out the rolled up toilet paper. They were coated with dried blood, and his nose felt extremely congested, but at least he was no longer bleeding. He trashed the used toilet paper and reclined on the couch, realizing that his stomach was already feeling better thanks to the _Pepto Bismol_.

"What were you thinking about?" Baymax questioned curiously, tilting his head to one side.

"Oh, I was just thinking about how you are always there for me or for anyone when you sense any kind of pain. You may still be getting the hang of human emotions and expressions, but you are getting better. You are also going way beyond your programming to learn such things! It might not be exactly what Tadashi imagined his greatest creation to be like, but I'm positive that he wouldn't change you if he could see you now. He'd be proud of who you have become Baymax." Hiro told the robot with a warm smile.

If Baymax had a mouth, he would be smiling as well. "Tadashi would also be proud of you, Hiro."

"Me? Why?" Hiro questioned, confused.

"Not only have you ventured from the dangerous hobby of illegal bot-fighting, but you have also been working hard in school and made great friends with the others, allowing them to fill the void produced from Tadashi's death. You have also made some incredible inventions such as those micro-bots."

Hiro scoffed at that. "Yeah, until they were stolen by a vengeful psychopath!"

Baymax nodded at this, moving from his position in front of the coffee table to the couch. The robot delicately sat himself down next to Hiro, turning his head so that he could continue speaking to him.

"That is true, but you were able to take the creations of your friends and incorporate them into their super suits as well as equip yourself and me with equally impressive armor so that we, as a team, could stop Yokai. We had even succeeded in saving two lives that day."

"At the cost of you," Hiro muttered, not wanting to relive having to sacrifice Baymax so that he and Abigail could be saved from being stuck inside a collapsing teleporter.

"But you had managed to rebuild me using the chip that I had made sure survived along with you and Abigail. Hiro, you have done what Tadashi had always wanted you to do; you have used your remarkable intellect to solve complicated problems to get yourself out of situations that would have been too much for anyone else and had also aided you in saving your friends, me, and the world. Tadashi knew that you would be able to achieve anything if you put your mind to it.."

Hiro smiled at this, his eyes prickling with tears. "Thanks, big guy." Hiro then sighed, biting his lower lip. "It kind of makes me wish Tadashi was here to tell us himself about how proud he is of us."

"But, Tadashi is here," Baymax reminded Hiro as he pointed to his chest where he often showed Hiro his recordings of the older Hamada brother whenever Hiro wanted to see them.

Hiro laughed and patted Baymax's stomach. "I know that, buddy. I mean, I wish that he was _here, _here."

"Ah. I suppose I still have a lot to learn about regarding your expressions." Baymax remarked.

"You got that right. But we'll work on that later."

"Are you satisfied with your care, then, Hiro?"

"Yes, Baymax, I am. But you don't have to deactivate if you don't want to."

"Very well, then, Hiro."

The two then sat in silence for a few minutes.

"Perhaps you would like to go get dressed now?" Baymax suddenly suggested.

It was then when Hiro realized that he was still in nothing but a towel and jumped up with a yelp.

"Thanks, for reminding me, Baymax! It would have been totally more embarrassing if Aunt Cass walked in and saw me like this!" The boy then took off for the stairs as fast as he could with icepacks wrapped around his knees, Baymax watching him go. The family cat, Mochi, suddenly jumped up onto the couch next to the robot, meowing to get his attention. Baymax smiled with his eyes as he picked up the plump Japanese bobtail, stroking his head.

"Haaairy baby," he cooed, scratching between Mochi's ears. The cat purred contentedly.

* * *

><p><strong>I apologize for the odd ending, but I didn't know what else to type! I hope this was alright, though ;w; I might make more one-shots if I read more BH6 fanfics and get inspirations from them or if I see the movie again to get more ideas!<strong>


End file.
